In the Dead of Night
by Spunkay Skunk
Summary: Lelouch/C.C. - spoilers: Whether out of pity, for either of them, she let him try to connect something that was broken, missing in both of them in a way completely foreign to him and forgotten to her.


A random little thing that crept up on me out of nowhere while I was trying to write something else. Takes place during the first season. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the Dead of Night

He came over her like a shadow.

A lonely, dark presence that stole heat from her skin and tried to touch her heart through teenage emotions she could no longer feel, but she let it consume her regardless of what was and wasn't there. She let him have her.

Whether out of pity, for either of them, she let him try to connect something that was broken, missing in both of them in a way completely foreign to him and forgotten to her. His lips touched hers with kindness that was soft as snow but blistered like fire, and his eyes were heavy, burdened, as his gentle, blood-stained hands swept through her vibrant hair like a timid spring breeze through the barren branches of winter-bitten trees. His voice was absent while his heart was loud, steady and strong against her palms as they sank into the bed together like a coffin into a grave. Her clothes spilled right off of her, flowing in rivers from her body as he wiped the chilling sensations of nudity off her skin with his caressing hands. They seemed to be searching as they skimmed her every curve; seeking hands belonging to a lost boy wanting answers and happiness in a world warped by lies and despair. Even when he unwrapped his own fabrications, a cape or school uniform, it didn't matter, and they were nothing but honest skin, he still looked lost, abandoned, so she held him closer in the comforting circle of her arms.

She felt him inhale her scent like he hadn't truly breathed in years as he kissed her neck, mouthing almost blindly as he slowly migrated towards the hand cupping her breast that was massaging her small, firm bulb until his lips and tongue found her nipple. She trickled her fingers through his black hair as he latched to her chest, wondering if she would have made a good mother given the chance, and he a good father if he ever gave himself the chance. She fisted his hair and stiffened with a soft moan when he carefully licked between her thighs and prodded with a curious finger, reminding her that she was still human, still alive.

Her nails dug into his bare back when he pressed against her, pushing with a first-time hesitation and uncertainty that matched the all-healing code preserving her body, the power. He slid snugly inside her like a key to a lock and she felt it weigh on her lungs as he kissed her once more, his lips seeping silent words down her throat. Loneliness was rigid around his bones, chains she shared and understood, but as his hips gained courage he knew he had, the shackles on his body melted and dripped on her skin as beads of sweat. Her body burned as he churned a hot lust inside her that she hadn't known still lived there, just like the memories of her past she never wanted to remember. It all twisted and broiled right through her each time he buried himself completely in her body, drilling an empty ache in her chest that wanted to cave in on the insatiable hunger between her legs.

While grasping the back of his neck with wet hairs tangled in her fingers as his body moved into hers in an innate, confident rhythm, she whispered his name with a delicate drop of her voice like a falling snowflake. Her breath left her again, tongue curled loosely around his name until his moody violet eyes, that were once as pure as snow, as she was centuries ago, lock onto the pain in her chest and squeeze. Her back arched under his gaze that had suddenly grown so mature and possessive as if it was prying her heart right out of her chest, and he tightly clung to her as she writhed beneath him like a dancing flame. He brought his lips to her ear, fulfilling a wish he shouldn't have seen in her eyes, but perhaps she let him see, and his voice was another wraithlike memory in her head as he whispered something she'd once forgotten.

Her name.

He gently filled her mind with the voice that condemned and damned so many others; a husky, breathless murmur while his body slid in and out of her to the racing of their heartbeats. He made her feel weak in so many ways she didn't want to be. Her body bent completely for his while her mind was scrambled like a shaken snow globe, forcing that shred of control she always thought she had to fizzle from her grasp until she was left with nothing but ash. He simply found that secret string and pulled with a tender word, unleashing this vulnerability that shouldn't exist to spill out of her in heavy leaps of her voice. She remembers thinking it shouldn't have been that easy as the heat swarmed her skin and smoldered the bed beneath her, everything unraveling with the steady thrusts of his hips until she thought she would suffocate.

A light broke in the dark, engulfing them in gripping pleasure that froze their bodies. It embraced them wholly, flourishing from their loins as molten waves that faded into trembling tranquility where their laboring pants sounded too loud in each other's ears. For a long moment, she let him lie on top of her as he caught his breath and as gravity swam back to them, feeling his thrashing heart against her chest and hearing the silence of his mother in her head.

When all was silent in the wake of their resting bodies, his arm coiled around her under the white blanket of his bed, his firm hand flat against her back, her heart. He touched their foreheads, quietly breathing with closed eyes as if it was a normal night like any other, as if peace was cradling the world outside his window and in his skull. But he was still just a desperate boy trying to find his way through a blizzard blinding his eyes. Maybe that would never change and maybe he was too lost to be saved, but she wasn't going to let him wander alone or be left to the callous elements of the world like his parents.

She touched his face with tentative fingers, perhaps reaching for the kindness she had forgotten, letting her youthful fingertips skate around his eye and along his cheekbone. Her hand rested on his cheek when she opened an eyelid, revealing a glassy iris that gleamed at her like a dying ember. Their gaze was as unwavering as a tombstone and was just as solemn, somehow joining their lips as he held her closer and entwined their legs. She let herself be buried in his arms, to become absorbed in the somnolent haze that blurred the borders of their skin, their bodies, until all she felt were two heart's beating in the darkness.

Like two shadows hidden in the dead of night, they were indistinguishable.

Connected.


End file.
